


We should be in the summer spirit, but it might as well be rain

by m_a_ioux



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, basically netflix&chill but with wine and pizza and no sex, date (kinda), rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_a_ioux/pseuds/m_a_ioux
Summary: Lafayette is sad because the unexpected rain ruined his and George's date-day ideas. George tries to make up for it.





	We should be in the summer spirit, but it might as well be rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Oohlalafayette (twitter)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Oohlalafayette+%28twitter%29).



> Prompt by @Oohlalafayette on twitter - their art is INCREDIBLE, check them out!!  
> 'Lazy rainy day'  
> Title from Boredom by Muse (the song I thought was called Rain. I had this line stuck in my head ever since I wrote it, only to realize I was thinking about the wrong song. Go me)  
> All mistakes and errors are mine.

Lafayette woke up at a loud crash of thunder. He opened his eyes slowly and glared at the window, pulling the covers up to his nose and cuddling closer to George, head on the older man’s shoulder. Lafayette let out a whine at the umpteenth flash of lightning, waking George up doing so. George looked down at Lafayette and kissed his forehead, pulling him closer. “‘S the matter, darlin’...?”

“Il pleut,” Lafayette grumbled, his words muffled against George's skin. The older man chuckled, running his back. “What's that?”

Lafayette groaned, lifting his head to look up at George, his chin rested on George's chest. “It rains. A lot.”

“Oh! Yeah, it's raining indeed.”

“Our walk!” Lafayette exclaimed, whining. “We would go on a walk today!”

“Baby, we can go on our walk when it stops raining.”

“But we cannot picnic on wet grass. That was our date plan-”

“Baby, we will do that when we can. I promise,” George said, kidding Lafayette's nose. “Besides, we can have fun in here together. Good? Change of date-plans.”

“But I love date-day. No time to sit around like any other day,” Lafayette said softly, nuzzling George's neck. George laughed and kissed Lafayette’s hair, sighing. “Don’t worry- we won’t just sit around. Alright? Besides, we can move date-day for once. It’ll only make said day better.”

“Fine,” Lafayette huffed, rolling his eyes. “It better be good.”

“And it will,” George murmured. “Now, breakfast?”

 

“You know, you could help.”

Lafayette looked up with a grin as George spoke, snuggling back into the pillows in the nook in the windowsill. “I'm fine here,” he said, chuckling. George grinned and playfully rolled his eyes, continuing to clean up after their breakfast. Lafayette took a blanket to cover himself with and pulled his knees to his chest, curling up in the corner against the window. 

“What are you even doing up there?” George asked, smiling at Lafayette from the kitchen. Lafayette grinned sheepishly and shrugged, pulling the blanket up to his nose. “Watching.”

“Watching what?”

“Outside.”

“Oh, is it still raining?” George asked. Lafayette nodded, letting out a huff. “Stupid clouds…”

“Don’t be so childish, darling,” George chuckled, walking over to the window where Lafayette was seated, carrying two cups. “Tea?”

Lafayette narrowed his eyes. “Did you put enough sugar in it?”

“I did it exactly how you want it, love.” George chuckled and handed Lafayette one of the cups before moving to sit down next to him, but Lafayette held his free hand on George’s chest to stop him. “Wait.”

George raised an eyebrow, stepping back as Lafayette stood up, the blanket still around him. 

“Sit,” Lafayette said, nudging George. George turned to him and raised an eyebrow, then shrugged and sat down where Lafayette had been sitting. Lafayette grinned and crawled back into the nook, sitting between George’s legs with his back against George’s chest, then cuddled back into him. “There.”

George chuckled, pulling Lafayette close. “You just want cuddles all the time, huh?”

“I just want one of those cliché romance scenes from movies. There. I admitted it.” Lafayette huffed, pulling the blanket back up to his nose. George laughed loudly and nuzzled Lafayette’s hair, holding him close. “Well, I’ll be glad to give you just that,” he whispered, grinning. “But, love, you can’t hold your tea like that.”

“But- I- it’s comfortable!” Lafayette said, groaning. He squirmed around to get the blanket away so he could reach for the tea, then sat back again and took a sip. George smiled and sipped from his cup as well, stroking Lafayette’s hair with his free hand. 

“This is very nice,” Lafayette whispered, looking down at the cars driving by on the street below them. George nodded, setting his cup away. “It really is. It's kinda like… being in the rain, without getting wet,” he said, making Lafayette laugh. “We are just sitting by a big window, George.”

“Yes, but still! We have a pretty view, even though the weather is terrible,” George reasoned, pressing a kiss to Lafayette’s hair. Lafayette huffed, looking up at George with a pout. “Yes. If only the rain would stop… We could have been on our date right now-”

“As soon as possible. I promise,” George said once again, pecking Lafayette’s lips. “For now, we can just stay in here and enjoy the view. Give me that remote? I’ll put some music on, too.” Lafayette whined softly and pushed himself into a sitting position with a dramatic groan, reaching over to take the remote. He handed it to George before letting himself fall back against George’s chest, making the older man gasp for breath momentarily. Lafayette snickered and simply cuddled closer to George, pulling the blanket back up. George laughed lightly and wrapped one arm around Lafayette’s waist, leaning back against the pillows. He held one arm out to aim for the stereo and pressed a button on the remote, sighing happily as music started to play. “There we go,” George whispered, setting the remote down and wrapping his arms back around Lafayette. Lafayette smiled wide and looked out of the window, watching the rain fall.

George nuzzled Lafayette’s neck lightly and pressed gentle kisses to his skin, occasionally whispering the words to the songs in his ear. Lafayette closed his eyes and hummed happily, feeling himself growing sleepier. Although he tried to fight it, the warmth and George holding him made it awfully difficult for Lafayette to stay awake much longer. He eventually drifted off to sleep, head resting against George’s shoulder. George smiled wide and turned the volume down a little so the music wouldn’t wake Lafayette. He kept the younger man close, laying back against the pillows and looking out the window. Lafayette occasionally shifted in his sleep or mumbled quietly, cuddling closer to George. George smiled down at Lafayette and made sure he was fully comfortable, before letting his eyes fall shut as well.

After more looking out of the window and listening to Lafayette talking in his sleep, George reopened his eyes when he heard Lafayette had woken up. The thunder.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” George murmured, chuckling softly. Lafayette looked around tiredly, turning away as he stifled a yawn. He then turned to look over his shoulder at George, pouting a bit. “Stupid thunder… Merde,” he grumbled. George laughed lightly and hugged Lafayette close. “Let’s move away from the window, hmm?” 

“To do what?” Lafayette muttered, sitting up. George sighed softly, wrapping an arm around Lafayette. “We could watch a movie,” he offered, kissing the smaller man’s hair. 

“With snacks? Does it count as a date?” Lafayette whispered, leaning up to kiss George’s jaw. George smiled, nodding. “This counts as a date. C’mon, pick a movie while I get snacks, okay?” he said with a smile, squeezing Lafayette’s sides. Lafayette laughed and jumped up, quickly walking to the living room. He sat down in front of the TV to look through the movies, as George walked to the kitchen to look through the cupboards, trying to find any snacks. “We didn’t prepare for this, so I’m not sure if we have a lot,” he called out. Lafayette looked up and pulled a face, groaning. “Oh, of course. Do you think a store is still open?”

George shrugged, taking whatever he could find. “It’s okay, we have enough. Plus, we can order food,” he offered, “and I can make more tea.”

“Do we have wine?” Lafayette called out. “Ooh, and can we get pizza?”

“Wine works, too,” George snorted, taking two glasses and a bottle. “And, yes. The usual?” he asked, Lafayette nodding. George took his phone to order pizza, as Lafayette took a movie and started it, moving to sit on the couch instead. 

“Half an hour,” George said as he walked over to Lafayette and sat next to him, setting the glasses and the wine bottle down on the coffee table. He quickly filled the two glasses and handed one to Lafayette before sitting back, letting Lafayette curl up against his side.

“Comfy?” he murmured once Lafayette had stopped squirming around. Lafayette grinned and nodded, reaching for the remote and starting the movie. Throughout the movie he occasionally glanced outside, watching the raindrops stream down the windows. Later, the doorbell rang, making Lafayette jump in his seat in surprise. George chuckled, kissing Lafayette’s cheek before standing up. “Probably just the pizza. No worries,” he said with a wink, walking to the door.

“I do not have to worry. I have a strong prince who will protect me if it were someone else,” Lafayette called out, grinning wide. George chuckled and rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he opened the door. Lafayette giggled softly to himself - he was sure he’d seen a blush creeping up George’s face. He pulled his legs up to his chest and covered himself with the blanket again, watching the TV.

George soon walked back over, sitting down next to Lafayette again and handing him one of the boxes. “Enjoy, love,” he said softly, kissing Lafayette’s hair before opening his own box. The two ate in silence while watching the movie, and as soon as they both finished, Lafayette curled up against George’s side again. George smiled wide and glanced down at Lafayette, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead and wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“Did you enjoy the movie?” George asked once the ending credits came on, pressing a kiss to Lafayette’s hair. He frowned when he got no reply and looked down, smiling as he saw Lafayette had fallen asleep once again. George chuckled softly to himself and shifted a bit, careful not to wake Lafayette up, so he could lay back on the couch, Lafayette on top of him. “Goodnight, amour,” George whispered and kissed Lafayette’s forehead, taking a pillow and laying back on it. He looked down at Lafayette and held him close, until he fell asleep as well.


End file.
